


Well, I Have Two

by laserlemon



Series: Jace/Raphael/Simon [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All of them are in love with each other, Bad Friend Clary Fray, Bisexual Jace Wayland, F/F, Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Homophobic Language, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Jace is fluent in spanish damnit, Jasaphael, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Polyamorous Character, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserlemon/pseuds/laserlemon
Summary: Jace, Simon, and Raphael are happy boyfriends ready to come out of the closet, others are ready to come out with their opinions, and Maryse just wants to know if she has any straight kids.





	Well, I Have Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this!  
> i recently discovered the tag on tumblr and went face first into my own jasaphael hell
> 
> tw; there is some homophobic language
> 
> i also apologize for my bad spanish, i did what i could

Jace had ducked out the doors of the Institute and was almost successful in his escape, but Clary caught his sleeve. “Shit,” he mumbled, just wanting to leave. “Why are you in a rush? You got a hot date?” The redhead teased. “Yes, actually and if I don’t leave now my date will be very upset.” Jace responded, pulling his wrist from her grip. The blond started jogging up the street illuminated with moonlight, ignoring Clary’s disappointed face at his disclosure. After her mutual breakup with Simon, she was hoping that she and Jace could be together. The feeling wasn’t reciprocated. He continued up the sidewalk to the vampire-friendly coffee shop a few blocks from the Institute. He opened the door, finding who he was looking for. “Hey, Dracula.” Jace whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. “You’re late, mi alma,” Raphael scolded, hugging the shadowhunter anyway. “I was stopped by Clary on my way out, sorry.” Jace shrugged a little, not wanting to worry the vampire. “What did Clarissa want?” He quizzed, raising a perfect eyebrow. “She just wanted to know where I was going. No need to be jealous, hermoso,” The blond smirked, knowing his boyfriend didn’t like his sister.

 

“Whatever.  Sabes si nuestro estúpido novio está viniendo?” the shorter wondered aloud, not thinking about the taller answering. “No, no lo creo. Vos si?” Jace responded automatically. Raphael’s face scrunched up in confusion at his response to which Jace replied, “Recogí español fácilmente.” The vampire just adjusted his blazer and asked if they were gonna sit down and have a drink or stand here looking pretty. And, as much as Jace enjoyed it, standing and talking wasn't what he came to do. They sat down in a booth towards the back, hands linked under the table. It was nice, the way they sat in comfortable silence, until a perky 20-something in an apron bounced up to their table. She smiled at the two asking if they wanted the usuals and then asking them if Simon was gonna be there because she thought Simon was cute. “Simon will not be joining us, I'm afraid. Just to let you know, he’s taken. I’ll take the usual, Jace you want anything?” Raph said, a slight bitterness in his tone. 

 

“I’ll take a coffee. Black, no sugar. Thanks.” Jace smiled at the girl, attempting to distract from his boyfriend’s attitude. The barista nodded, shuffling away from the two. “Príncipe, that was slightly unnecessary,” the Shadowhunter scolded. The vampire rolled his eyes and the girl came back with their drinks. She set Jace’s on the table lightly, smiling at him, and pretty much slammed Raph’s cup, spilling blood on the slick surface. He, however, looked unfazed and simply wiped it up with a handkerchief he pulled from his blazer. She glared at them both and stomped away from their booth. Jace let go of his boyfriend’s hand under the table, wrapping his around his coffee. “Now,  _ that  _ was unnecessary,” the vampire commented as he tucked the napkin back into his jacket. The blonde nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. “I came here to talk to you about something, not trigger baristas, as much fun as that is,” Jace started, wringing his hands around the cup. “I think we should tell people… about us. I mean, we should tell our friends and family about us. And Simon. How do you feel about all that?” He looked up, hopeful that his boyfriend would say yes. “Is that what you two want?” Raphael asked,  reaching his hand across the table to hold Jace’s.

 

The shadowhunter nodded and laces his fingers with his boyfriend's. “If that's what you two want, I am in no place to object. As long as you can do so that you're not putting yourself in harm’s way. When Alec came out, everything that followed him will follow you but twice as much. I just want to remind you that it’s a big step, I’m just trying to make sure you’re ready.” he said, wanting it as bad as his boyfriends did. The shadowhunter’s perfectly opposite eyes widening. “De verdad?” Jace asked, squeezing Raphael’s hand tighter in his. The hispanic nodded, “You’ve been practicing your spanish, think of this as a returned favor.” 

 

The blonde smiled as wide as his boyfriend had ever seen and pretty much launched across the table and kissed Raphael. He responded happily and put a hand on the side of Jace’s face. He pulled back slowly, his own smirk growing when Jace looked into his eyes. They noticed each other’s happiness and predicted Simon’s, but didn’t notice Clary’s disgust through the front window. “This was supposed to be a five minute meeting, don’t you have somewhere to be?” the vampire asked, taking a sip from his cup. Jace nodded in realization that he did have to get back to the Institute. He sat back in the booth with a huff and picked up his coffee. Raphael finished his glass off and leaned back as well. “My break’s over, I’m gonna head back,” Jace mumbled, standing up and grabbing his wallet. He placed a 20 on the table and looked to Raphael. “Walk me back?” he begged. The vampire looked back up at his boyfriend and couldn’t resist the face he was making, “Fine, but only because you’re cute.” 

 

The shadowhunter’s smile grew wider and he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, coffee in the other. He pulled the vampire out of the booth and they started towards the front of the cafe, but were intercepted by Clary. “What are you two doing?” She gritted, obviously annoyed at the “new” development. “I am walking my boyfriend back to the Institute. What are you doing, Clarissa?” The vampire warned, weaving his fingers through Jace’s. “Boyfriend? Jace, what is he talking about? I thought we were together…” The red-head hesitated. “Yeah, Raphael is my boyfriend. One of them, at least. We,” he gestured to himself and Clary, “are not together. There was something there once, but I’ve moved on and I think you should too.” He answered, honestly not seeing the problem. Clary bit her tongue and stomped away from the pair, holding back her remarks of disgust. Raphael just shrugged and led the blonde outside. They walked down the street in a comfortable silence, until Raph spoke up, “You realize you told her about you having more than one boyfriend, right?”

 

“Well, shit. I guess that cat’s out of the bag,” Jace chuckled, not really concerned. “I mean, we were gonna have to say it eventually, so why not now?” he shrugged. The vampire just smiled and continued down the sidewalk with his hand tangled in the shadowhunter’s, they got a few questioning looks from other shadowhunters, but Jace just ignored them. When they reached the Institute, Raphael placed a kiss on the taller’s cheek and parted with an I love you, see you at home. The blonde returned the show of affection and left towards the old cathedral. 

 

* Simon and Raphael share a vampire-friendly apartment *

 

Simon was late. It was date night for him, Raphael, and Jace and he was late. Well, it’s not his fault. He had gotten into an argument with Clary about his unavailability and he may have let it slip that he was dating again. “I hate myself so, so much. I am such an idiot. Jay and Raph are gonna hate me forever and I will die alone,” Simon rambled, wringing his hands as he walked into the loft they all moved into. He threw his keys in the general direction of the coffee table and shuffled over to the couch. The daylighter flopped down onto it, groaning into a pillow. He let all his self frustration into the stuffed square, grumbles turning into screaming and screaming turning to crying. He cried what tears he could, eventually turning back into groaning and the cycle starting over. This continued until Jace himself walked into their apartment. “I saw the van parked out front, so I know you’re here -- Simon?” he questioned, seeing the brunette on the couch. “I messed up. I messed up badly. You and Raphael are gonna hate me forever. I’m sorry,” he sighed, wiping his face. 

 

“What’s wrong, mi cielito?” the shadowhunter asked, sitting on the edge of the couch next to his boyfriend. “I told Clary that I was dating and I might have let something slip. I know you guys weren’t ready to say anything, but I panicked and I’m sorry,” Simon spit out, sitting up next to Jace. The blonde wrapped an arm around his shoulders, “It’s perfectly okay, princesa. We were planning on telling everyone anyway.” This caught Simon’s attention, “You mean..? Jace nodded. “Holy shit, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you so much!" The vampire squealed, tackling his boyfriend, peppering kisses all over his face. “Raphael and I knew you’ve wanted this for a while, so we finally agreed to it. Don’t feel bad about telling Clary, she’s already seen me and Raph together so,” he wheezed, Simon crushing him into the couch. “Wait, she’s already seen you together? How’d she take it? I didn’t get to gauge her reaction because I got out of there as quick as I could. What were you two doing anyway?” he sat up, pulling Jace up with him and waited for a response.

 

“Well, I’ll put it this way: She didn’t take it too kindly. After you broke up, I think she was hoping to get together with me, but she saw me and our smartass boyfriend together and stomped away. We went out for coffee so I could talk to him about it and we ran into Fray on our way out,” the blonde said, worrying how his brunette would take the idea of his best friend/ex-girlfriend wanting to get with one of his boyfriends. Simon just nodded, trying to add that to his ‘coming out equation’. He started to zone out when a hand snapped in front of his face. “You having fun?” the person asked, Simon looking up to realize Jace had gotten up and Raphael was standing in front of him. “Hey, babe,” he stood, kissing the vampire. “What are we doing tonight?” Jace questioned, walking out of the bedroom without a shirt on. He was wearing baggy sweatpants that were low on his hips and both his boyfriends couldn’t help but stare. “Princesa, close your mouth before you catch flies .” Jace and Raphael spoke at the same time, smiling at their partner’s adorable puppy eyes. “ Él es tan lindo, no entiendo cómo lo aguantas veinticuatro siete y no mueres de adorabilidad,” the shadowhunter mumbled, knowing Simon couldn’t understand him but Raphael could. 

 

“Créeme, cazador, lo hago.” the older vampire said, taking off his blazer and sitting in the armchair adjacent to the couch. “You guys know I don’t speak spanish and you use it in front of me anyway,” Simon huffed, flopping back onto the couch. Jace rolled his eyes and shuffled back into the bedroom. He picked out one of Simon’s baggy Captain America t-shirts and pulled it on. When he got back into the living room, Raphael and Simon were cuddled up on the sofa. “I feel betrayed! I leave for thirty seconds and you already forget I’m apart of this relationship!” he teased, jumping to the couch on top of his boyfriends. Simon wheezed and Raph groaned. “Aw, can’t handle me, old man?” Jace joked, poking Raphael’s cheek before kissing it. “Excuse you! He is not old, just well aged.” Simon butted in, kissing his other cheek. “You guys can fuck off. I’m not old, I’m immortal, therefore I do not age at all.” he snarked, wrapping an arm around the boyfriend next to him and the boyfriend on top of him. He kissed their foreheads and leaned his head against Jace’s. _ I can’t wait to love these two dorks in public, _ the vampire thought. “I have two questions: When do you want to tell everyone and what are we doing for date night?” the daylighter of the two mumbled, burying his face into the crook of Raph’s arm. “We could do it at one of Magnus’ parties? They always seem like the occasion for drama. And for date night, we should stay in, talk, and watch movies.” Jace answered, tucking his head into Raph’s other arm. 

 

“That actually sounds like a good idea, Captain America,” Simon teased, ruffling his hair. The blonde rolled his eyes. “Mags is having a party this week, we could do it there. It’s gonna be mostly friends and family so we’ll have some privacy,” he suggested, looking at his boyfriends for agreement. They both nodded and all of their smiles grew wider. “I love you two,” Raphael whispered, pulling his two favorite people closer. 

 

*at the party*

 

Raphael was standing in the corner of Magnus’s apartment, watching all their friends talk, drink, and laugh. He looked down at his own cup, the blood filling it no longer interesting him. He walked about, set his cup down, and searched for Jace and Simon. They walked into the party a few minutes later, both looking like gods. It was an extravagant party sure, but what his boyfriends were wearing was beyond everyone else. Raphael himself was wearing all black, save for the sheer red blazer Jace and Simon had gotten him. The blonde stepping into the party next to Simon was wearing dress shoes, tight red pants, and a black button up. His shirt was undone around the collar and the sleeves perfectly rolled up, hair slicked back, and if he was wearing eyeliner, blended perfectly to accommodate his unmatchable eyes, Raphael wasn’t gonna be one to object.

 

And then Simon. Simon was something else, especially dressed like this. An evening gown draped across him like paint on a canvas. The black lacy fabric covering him from head to ankle, where Raph could just see the strap to red heels. Why both his boyfriends were taking this so seriously he didn’t know, but he certainly enjoyed looking. So did every other person at the party; everyone turning heads, whispering about the the shadowhunter and vampire arriving together, adorned with the clothing of the Angel himself. The two spotted Raphael and made their way to him, smirk and smile growing once they saw his reaction. “So, what do you think?” Jace asked, picking up a champagne flute from a floating tray. “Dios mio,” the vampire breathed, taking in his boyfriends as much as he could.

 

They stood there a few minutes and whispered through their plan one more time. Magnus and Alec came over to the trio, complementing them all on their “coincidentally” matching attire before disappearing down a hallway. As the party thrived on, people who weren’t immediate friends or family left, everything slowing down to the main bunch. Simon and Izzy were talking about dresses for some reason, Jace and Alec discussing a recent case, Max sleeping on the couch, Luke, Maia and Magnus were gushing about something ridiculous, leaving Clary, Maryse, and Raphael to be civilized. “So, Raphael, how long have you and Jace been sleeping together?” Clary started off, bitterness seeping through her tone. Maryse’s eyes widened at the statement and before the vampire could speak, the Lightwood sprung forward to hug him. “Finally, someone other than this tramp sees something in him.” she gasped, not realizing the redhead could hear her. “Actually, about that,” Raphael started, patting Maryse on the back. “About what?” Jace interrupted, seeing his mother hugging one of his boyfriends confusing him. Maryse pulled away from the vampire and hugged her adopted son, smiling as wide as anyone had ever seen her. 

 

“I think it’s time we told everyone,” Raphael whispered in Jace’s ear, snapping in Simon’s direction. The brunette looked over to his boyfriends and noticed the face they were making at him. He nodded at the two and smiled.  _ This is really happening _ , he thought. Jace grabbed Raph’s hand and pulled him over to Simon, grabbed the daylighter’s hand, and danced them to the center of Magnus’ living room. “I have an announcement to make,” the blonde spoke, capturing everyone’s attention. Once everyone was quiet, he laced his finger between Simon’s and Raphael’s and said, “I have a boyfriend. Well, I have two. I’m in love with Simon Lewis and Raphael Santiago and they love me and that’s all that matters.” All of their friends but one started smiling, Magnus starting to clap, and Clary, well, Clary was pissed. “What the fuck? This is bullshit! You can’t be in love with them! You’re not a faggot!” she yelled, angrily dropping her glass. “You are supposed to be with me, Jace! Not either of them! Yet, here you are with both. You are a disgusting creature and I hope they realize that after making a commitment to you, you fucking fairy!” 

 

“Get out,” Max spoke up from the couch, “I don’t appreciate the way you are talking to my brother and his boyfriends.” Clary rolled her eyes, “You don’t understand what’s happening here, you stay out of it.” This just made the boy more upset. “Clary, I perfectly understand what’s happening here. My brother found someone, or some people, who he loves and are perfectly happy with, but you are letting your selfishness get in the way. I may not fully understand why you’re upset or how he has two boyfriends, but I know one thing: I will not let you mess up my brother’s life. Now leave, before we make you.” he seethed, pointing towards the door. Alec and Magnus stepped up behind Max, silently threatening Clary. Her face was a combination of anger and disgust, but she stomped out of the apartment anyway. “This was nice and all, but can we get back to the party?” Luke asked, raising his glass. “Actually, before we do that, I have something to say as well,” Maia said, stepping over to Izzy. “Isabelle and I are together!” she giggled and wrapped an arm around her girlfriend’s waist. 

 

“Are any of my children straight?” Maryse joked, smiling at her kids. “I am! I think…” Max offered. Everyone chuckled, breaking into their own conversations again. “I never got to ask, but Simon, what’s with the dress? And Jace what’s with the eyeliner? I mean, they look good, but why?” Raphael questioned. “Well, I wanted to do something different, so I asked Izzy and she gave me this. I really like it, so maybe I’ll wear them more often. I don’t know about blondie over here, though.” The daylighter answered, his grin only widening. “I wanted tonight to be special, so I asked Magnus for help to look better. Is that a crime now?” Jace replied. “It’s a crime to look that good, yes. I’m thinking about going home soon, how about you?” Raphael announced, looking between the two in front of him. They nodded, said their quick goodbyes, and left Magnus’ loft. All three of them held hands down the sidewalk home and realized, _we should have done this a long time ago._

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated
> 
> thx, love you
> 
> tumblr; laserlemonade


End file.
